The Way To Origin
by Theori114
Summary: Instead of Daniel telling the truth during the events of 'The Shroud', what is he was lying for the beginning? Now SG-1 will have to figure out how to bring him back before, with Daniel's help, Adria converts the Milky Way
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is a first for me. I've had this idea running through my head for quite some time, and it was only recently that I decided to act on it and write a Fan Fic on it, my first Fan Fic in fact. I SHOULD be updating fairly often, but it may fluctuate. If this chapter seems short I apologise, as it is only the first chapter and is supposed to be mainly focused on parting from the canon. I appreciate any and all reviews, and encourage constructive criticism as well as any ideas you may have in regards to how this story should go. I have a basic idea of how I want to do this, but any ideas I am given may be incorporated into the story as it progresses. Please, no flames. **

**Anyways, onto the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I in no part own anything belonging to the Stargate Universe, as it is MGM's property, no matter how much I wish I did. I own only any original characters that may be introduced, as well as the story itself.**

-Part One: _**Origin and The Crusade**_-

Chapter One

A flash of white light signalled Daniel beaming into the control room of the Ori Mothership. Adria stepped forward. "I should never of trusted you." She said, her voice containing both sadness and anger, though sadness was the lesser emotion. In truth she felt betrayed. How dare he do this, after all the trust she had put in him!

"They're about to shut down the Supergate and allow our ships through." Daniel calmly responded, Adria moving her head to face Carter and Teal'c, Carter's face reflecting absolute disbelief. Even Teal'c seemed surprised, though he did not show it as easily as Carter did. "They've assembled the weapon, and the Ancients didn't interfere, right?" Daniel continued, turning his head to face Carter and Teal'c. "You did exactly as I said, right?"

Adria looked directly at Carter and Teal'c, surprise on the features of her face. "Daniel, what are you doing?" Carter asked, her tone displaying how shocked she was. Teal'c simply remained silent, scrutinising Daniel and wondering how the Prior and long time friend could have deceived him. Daniel turned his head back to Adria. "We can destroy the Ancients now and the Ori won't even have to fight." At his words, Adria turned her head back to him, surprised at his apparent change of heart. Daniel smiled.

"I've done all of this for you."

Adria squinted her eyes, the only physical sign of her searching Daniel's mind to see if he spoke the truth. A moment later she smiled. "Very well." She said, Daniel's mind reinforcing his words; He was telling the truth, and a sense of pride at how far he had come with her help surged to the forefront of her mind. But first she needed to resolve this situation; her praise of him could wait. A mental signal from her, and a patrol of Ori Soldiers walked into the control room. A flick of her head and SG-1's weapons flew from their hands onto the ground, and she turned to speak with the guards. "Take them to the brig."

As they marched away with Teal'c and Carter in the middle to join the guards apprehending the rest of SG-1, Carter turned her head to face Daniel. "Daniel, don't do this, please!" she cried. Daniel neither said nor did nothing except lower his head as they were marched away, unwilling to face them. Turning to Adria, he gave her a pleading glance, emotion reverberating through his voice.

"Please, don't have them killed."

Adria raised an eyebrow towards him. "All unbelievers must be shown the way to Origin, or be destroyed." She responded, wondering why he had suddenly made this request of her. She had been sure he no longer carried any emotions towards his old team, but she understood the position he was in, having been in the same situation in her weeks of existence, finding it difficult to try and forget her mother as the Priors had advised her to. Though she did not approve, she nodded. "They will not be harmed, but I leave it to you to show them the true path to enlightenment. Do not disappoint me." With that, she left the control room, leaving it to Daniel to finish the job.

Daniel activated his radio before speaking. "Jack, give the order. Please, I don't have the strength to keep this up much longer." Of course, this was a lie. Daniel had plenty of strength; he simply needed to play the part in order for Jack to do as he asked, which he knew he would. Jack could be too trusting at times, and it was this simply fact that would secure the Milky Way's conversion to Origin.

Daniel watched as with a loud whooshing sound, audible even from where he was on the ship, the Supergate deactivated. Smiling to himself, he casually keyed the radio again. "Now that you've helped us with that Jack, I would suggest you leave before the cloak I put on the ship automatically deactivates."

Silence followed.

Daniel walked until he was standing right in front of the viewport on the bridge, watching as slowly the gate began to activate. Electricity arced around the individual segments of the Supergate as it slowly came online. The giant wormhole established itself with an incredibly loud noise, the vortex seeming to explode out of it. First a single Ori Ship came through, then a second, then a third and fourth.

Suddenly, the _Odyssey_'s cloak deactivated, it's sudden appearance a small blip in contrast to the Supergate as it began to move towards it, skilfully weaving through the beams fired at it from the Ori ships. It rammed itself right into the side of the Supergate, the explosion rippling through the segments and destabilising them, three of them floating away from the main group. The wormhole seemingly flickered a few times and deactivated, the Supergate's other segments destabilising a moment later, explosions turning a few of them into molten slag and debris. Daniel gulped and then turned, walking out of the bridge and towards Adria's private quarters.

It was time to inform the Orici of the bad news.

**Author's Note: Well there we go. Small Cliffhanger for you guys. I encourage you to stick around, as I have many plans for this story. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. Until next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I in no part own anything belonging to the Stargate Universe, no matter how much I wish I did. I own only any original characters that may be introduced, as well as the story itself.**

As Daniel calmly walked through the ornate corridors towards Adria's quarters, it became apparent that his informing her of the situation was probably unneeded. The ship was quite busy, patrols of soldiers running through the corridors. The incredibly loud alarm was another painfully obvious reminder of the current situation, blaring throughout the halls. He also suddenly noticed that he was still dressed in the blue clothing that had previously reflected his position as a captive of the Tau'ri. He idly reflected that he would have to get new clothes as he approached the door to Adria's quarters. He raised a hand and waved it over the panel that would alert her to his presence at the door. A moment later the door slid open, and he entered.

"Orici, I have both bad and good news." He began, stating the reason he had come to her quarters. She stood with her hands clasping behind her back, gazing out at the ruins of the Supergate. "I believe I know the bad news," she said, "But what is the good?"

"The Earth General Jack O'Neill was the cause of the explosion. It seems he…rammed the _Odyssey_ into the Supergate. He is most likely dead. I thought you would like to know."

"I see. This is good news, considering the loss." She paused for a moment before continuing, her tone lightening. "It is no matter. A new portal for our ships can be created, and I highly doubt they can clone the 'General' you say is dead." She turned, a small smile on her face, caused by the news he had given her. It turned into a frown as she looked upon him. "This General's death…. It bothers you. Why?"

Daniel glanced down briefly before moving his eyes back up to meet hers. "He was quite an old personal friend. I mourn that I could not bring him to the Path, though knowing him I doubt I would have been able too." He gave a small smile as the thought conjured memories of Jack's headstrong ways.

Adria moved forwards, resting her hand under his chin to raise his head. She stroked his face. "I am sorry for the pain his death has caused you, but you know the truth. All Unbelievers must be shown the path or be destroyed." Daniel drew back.

"I am an 'Unbeliever'. I see the Ori not as Gods."

Adria smiled, moving forwards once again. "But for you it is different. You truly understand what the Ori are. That is why I enjoy your company so much. You and I are much alike. We both understand the Ori's power, and we alone know the truth of it. In some ways you are wiser than I. You have ascended before, twice no less, remember, whereas I have not."

Daniel gave a slightly prideful grin. "Be that as it may, I returned from my time with the Others. That alone should prove my foolishness. But you trust me, and for that I am truly thankful." He lowered his head in submission. "I shall leave you now Orici." He said, turning and leaving the room. Just before the door slid closed, she spoke a last time, a single sentence that brought a smile to his lips as he walked out into the corridor and made his way to his quarters on the ship.

"Call me Adria."

**000-000-000-000-000**

Jack snuck through the corridors of the Ori ship, wearing a light brown cloak, heading towards where he believed the brig was. He stopped for a moment, reflecting on how he had gotten here in the first place. After giving the command for the _Deadulus_ to deactivate the Supergate, he had been shocked to see the gate reactivate a moment later, and instead of the Ori ship Daniel was on going through, four more Ori Ships had come through the Supergate. It was at this moment that Jack had made a choice. The _Odyessey _was the pride of the Earth's space fleet to be sure, but it could not be ignored that destroying the Supergate was more important, so he set a pre-programmed course, then beamed himself into the main power room to unplug the ZPM, which he then pocketed as the _Odyssey _began its final trek.

Running to the rings, Jack had quickly reprogrammed the controls. He had read in a report that Daniel had once used the rings to get on board an Ori Ship as it fired its main weapon, and he had since been instructed on how to reprogram the rings for that very purpose, in case he was ever in this situation where he needed to get onboard an Ori Ship. He counted to ten, and the _Odyssey_'s cloak deactivated, the power requirements no longer sufficient to power said cloak. Counting to five, Jack took a leap of faith and jumped into the rings as they activated, sending him to an Ori Ship.

After managing to discern he was on the right ship, Jack had snuck into the armoury and equipped himself with an Ori stun weapon and a cloak that was hanging next to the Ori Armour. Looking out the first viewport he could find, he had smiled to himself. The suicide run had been successful. The Supergate was destroyed, and Jack still had the ZPM the _Odyssey_ had contained, yet another success for him to be happy about. The loss of the _Odyssey_ had been a terrible loss, granted, but a necessary one.

However he still had yet another job to do, and as he moved ever closer to the brig he knew he had to achieve it, whatever the cost to himself.

SG-1 needed to be freed, and he was going to be the one to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Seeing as I received my first review-Shout out to GenoBeast- a few hours ago, I decided to sit down and finish this chapter, and post it, earlier than I had intended. I thank everyone who has read this fan fic as of the moment, and encourage you to stick around. The introduction is nearly over, and then the real fun can begin :D**

The corridors were quiet, the threat to the Ship gone it seemed. Having been onboard the Ori vessel for around five hours now, Jack decided it was time to make his move. Walking out into the corridor he casually walked to the end of it, patrols now less frequent then they had been before. After around ten minutes of walking through the corridors he finally located the brig, a medium sized room with four cells, as well as a guard. Aiming the stun weapon he had acquired, Jack shot the guard with it, the sound audible enough that SG-1 heard it. Carter was the first to look through the bars, her eyes widening as she saw who was underneath the cloak. "General! How did you get here?"

Jack bent down to rifle through the incapacitated guard's armour in search of a key, finding it a brief moment later. "I rammed the _Odyssey_ into the Supergate, and ringed onboard. I also hid the ZPM in a cabinet in the armoury; we should get it before we get out of here. Now, where the hell is Daniel? He was obviously stopped before he could activate the Supergate."

Carter glanced down for a moment before responding. "Sir, Daniel didn't fail. He tricked us. He let the Gate activate so that the Ori Ships could get through. He's being playing us from the very beginning."

**000-000-000-000-000**

Daniel exited his personal quarters, now properly attired in his normal prior clothing. It felt so much better to let himself settle back into his true role, not the one he had been playing for the crowd. Even now he could feel it, the tension draining away from him. He had always attributed it to the familiar atmosphere of the ship, but now he was beginning to think it may have been the comfort he felt in this clothing. Add that to the fact that his former friends were in the brig, safely captured and his day had brightened considerably. A soldier approached him, a new staff in his hands, which he then presented to Daniel. He accepted the staff, feeling further comforted by the focal point of his mental abilities being returned to him. The staff was mostly just for show of course, but it also contained an energy crystal that made his mental abilities just that little bit stronger, though he was still powerful without it. Giving the soldier a better look, Daniel realised that he recognised him. "Varos, feeling better I suppose?" he gently inquired. The last time he had seen him, he had been suffering from a bad injury to his leg which had rendered it mostly useless, a fact that had not stopped him from returning to duty, dragged his leg along behind him. "Yes Prior, it is almost healed, though it still has a small way to go." Varos replied, giving a slight bow. "One other thing Prior. The Orici has requested to see you in her chambers. Something about a 'Sangraal', whatever that may be."

Daniel was not surprised that the man knew not of what the Sangraal was. Even onboard the ship, Adria had preferred to keep it as secret as possible, only informing the commander of the small army onboard in the case that the ship was boarded and it needed to be protected. Not that Adria expected anyone to attempt to board the ship, it was simply a precaution.

Daniel nodded. "Of course Varos. Continue on your day, and be rewarded for you services." Daniel placed a hand on Varos' arm, allowing his goodwill to flow through him, activating his mental abilities and healing the man's leg completely. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Daniel turned and began to head in the opposite direction, towards Adria's quarters.

**000-000-000-000-000**

"So let me get this straight. Daniel managed to lie to all of us, including Teal'c, in order to get us to deactivate the Supergate. No no no, I don't buy any of this. She's controlling him somehow, making him do things he doesn't want to!" Jack was not listening to the words of SG-1; he simply did not want to believe them. "I'm sorry Sir, but there is no doubt." Said Carter, always the voice of reason, "Daniel helped Adria deactivate the Supergate, and he did it of his own free will. I doubt there is anything left of the Daniel we knew. At least he had to dignity to not look me in the eye whilst we were dragged away to here." "But there you go!" Jack exclaimed, someone managing to be loud and quiet at the same time. "That is exactly what the Daniel we know would do! He's _guilty_, which means that it's still him!" "Perhaps it would be better to argue about this once we are free." Teal'c suggested, raising his eyebrow and Carter and the General. Looking sheepish, Jack responded. "Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea." He muttered, glancing down at the unconscious guard. "It's only a matter of time before he wakes up." Putting the key in the lock, he undid it, thanking the stars that the Ori crusaders still used primitive locking devices. Swinging open the door, he gestured for them to exit. "Shall we go then?"

**000-000-000-000-000**

She was standing at the door when he arrived, a plain red dress clothing her body. "You look beautiful" was all he could say as he gazed upon her. She smiled, offering her arm, which he took. "I assume we are going to the room where the Sangraal is kept?" he inquired, though he was fairly sure what the answer would be. "Why of course." She replied, as if there was never any doubt that they were going there. He nodded before slowly walking down the corridor with her, eyes never leaving the area ahead the entire time it took for them to reach the room, casually entering it to the Sangraal. "It's now or never than I guess" Daniel said, moving forwards. He was about to pick up the crystal that primed the device for activation when he noticed something on the side of it. His eyes widened as he realised exactly what it was, and he swung around to face Adria, only then realising a second device on the side of the Ancient Matter Fabrication device. Diving at Adria, he knocked her to the ground, her shock at his action enough to make her momentarily forget to activate her pendant's personal shield, even as the explosion began as the C4 attached to the Sangraal and the Ancient device activated, blowing the two of them out of the room, through the door, and into the hallway. Daniel looking up at the ceiling as everything went black…..

And Jack shook his head as he pocketed the detonator.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Well, here you go, fourth chapter and end of the introduction. Now the real fun can begin, and I hope you enjoy what comes now. Remember, everyone who reviews will get a shout-out and a cookie for me, so please, review. I'll start trying to reply to them, and take any ideas or suggestions into account for the future. Also, seeing as it bugged me that I forgot it last chapter, I'm going to prevent that from happening again: **

**Disclaimer for Whole Story: I in no way, shape or form own any part of the Stargate universe, with the exception of this story and any original characters I introduce.**

They needed to get off the ship. Fast. Already attention had been gained by the explosion in the room the Sangraal had been kept in, and it was only a matter of time before the entire area was swarming with Ori Crusaders. Hand signalling SG-1 to move, precious seconds were wasted as Colonel Mitchell informed Vala about what the gesture meant. Shaking his head, Jack started moving up. SG-1 and Jack stealthily made their way to the ring room, thanking whatever gods up there that existed that the majority of the crusaders were too busy running towards the area the explosion had taken place than bother to notice the five cloaked figures going in the opposite direction. As they reached the ring room, Jack quickly withdrew the detonator from his pocket and changed the frequency.

He and SG-1 had planted five charges in each major system, than two in the room the Sangraal was kept in. The fact that the crusaders were too thick to post guards amazed him, but then again, they believed the only threats to the ship were in the brig, guarded. Of course, after Jack had sprung them they had quickly devised ways of getting off the ship, or at the least destroying it before the crusaders could kill or capture them. And so they had subtly made their way to the critical systems of the ship and planted explosives on them.

Jack flicked the detonator, and a moment later an explosion rang out in the corridors and a planet appeared as the Ori Ship dropped out of hyperspace, its hyper drive AND backup effectively destroyed, or at the least, disabled for quite a while. Motioning for SG-1 and the General to get into the rings, Carter moved over to the controls to set up a scan for ring platforms on the planet's surface. They were in luck, as a ring platform was located on the planet's surface. Calibrating the rings to home on the ones on the surface, Carter activated them before running into the rings just before they activated, a flash of light a moment later between the extended rings all that remained of them as their matter beam was transported to the surface….

Just as the engines and shield generator detonated in quick succession.

**000-000-000-000**

An explosion rippled through the ship and the inertial dampeners partially deactivated, the tilt of the ship becoming apparent as it began to fall towards the planet. The ship was wreathed in flames a moment later as it began to enter the atmosphere, its lack of shields causing it to begin to break up. Further explosions reverberated throughout the ship as the hull breached in several different places.

About half the crew was dead before the ship hit the ground.

**000-000-000-000**

The first thing Daniel registered was that his head hurt. The second was that he was on top of someone. A moment later he realised exactly who it was. Bleeding from a small wound on her forehead, Adria lay underneath him, unconscious. Looking up to check his surroundings, he was surprised to see that half of the corridor was gone, torn away from the main ship. It occurred to him that they were on a planet, and that it seemed that half the ship was gone, before he noticed a moment later that it was not gone…it was just in pieces. It had obviously crashed, by means unknown by him. He rubbed the back of his head, then realising it was wet, brought the hand to his face to scrutinise it better. It was stained red. "Ok…not good." He muttered, fully raising himself off of Adria to take a better look at the landscape of the planet. It was heavily forested, and night was falling, that much was for sure. He knew that, judging from how dark it was already, soon the only light would be the small fires scattered around the wreckage of the ship. Bodies were strewn across the landscape, most of them missing at least one limb.

Daniel gently shook Adria, attempting to stir her from her current unconscious state. She groaned, opening her eyes a second later, before focusing on Daniel. "Daniel, what happened?" she muttered, raising herself off of the ground to check her surroundings, her eyes widening as she surveyed the wreckage of the Ori Ship. "What has happened here? Tell me!" she demanded, obviously angry at the state she found herself in. "I don't know Adria; I only woke up a moment ago myself." Daniel calmly replied, though inside he didn't feel half as calm as he sounded.

Looking around again, Daniel turned to Adria, a plan already forming in his mind. "We need to locate any survivors. Not only is there safety in numbers, it will raise the morale of any survivors to see the Orici still lives." Adria nodded, agreeing with his idea and looked out at the landscape. "We need to locate any active communication nodes, so that we can send a distress call to the rest of the fleet. It could be months to the Stargate for all we know. We simply do not have the time to see."

**000-000-000-000**

An hour later a small fire raged in the forest. Huddled around it were a dozen surviving crusaders, Adria, and Daniel. They had spent the last hour searching for a communications node, to no success. The mood was grim, the crusaders exhausted and nearly all of them wounded. It had caused Adria quite some distress when she had tried to heal one of the crusaders and failed. A series of other tests determined one very bad thing-both Adria and Daniel could no longer use their powers. Adria's pendant was also inactive, and she had surmised that it was due to the crash damaging the power source of the pendant.

"So what now?" One of the crusaders hesitantly asked, fear creeping into his mind ever with the presence of the Orici. "We take watches, starting with me." Daniel responded. He turned to Adria. "Get some rest, we have much to do tomorrow." He gently recommended, being met with a roll of her eyes and then a nod as Adria laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

A few hours later, Daniel was getting ready to wake one of the crusaders to take over his watch duty when slowly it began raining. That was not a fact that particularly bothered Daniel, but it was what came next that made him quickly wake everyone in the camp.

Salin, one of the crusaders, was missing. This in itself was not worrying, but what was worrying was the presence of blood on the ground where he had been laying. Now for the other crusaders this would have been understandable, but Salin had been the only survivor that they found who had survived the crash without any external injuries. Casting his eyes around the perimeter, Daniel looked for any sign of movement, even as Adria placed her hand of his arm. "What is it?" she asked, looking out to where he had his eyes fixed. "Shh…look right there." Daniel gestured slowly towards where he was looking. A figure was bent down there, and it seemed to be eating a humanoid figure, which Daniel was guessing was Salin. "I want you all to very slowly move backwards, away from the figure in front of me." Daniel whispered, starting to move back. The figure stopped eating, then appeared to look up, and started slowly making its way towards them. "Ok.." Daniel whispered, "This where we begin to…RUN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but IRL things interfered and I got a slight bit of writers block when it came to this chapter. Luckily, I have sorted these problems and gotten over my writers block, and so comes this chapter today. Enjoy, and please, review!**

They ran.

The thirteen of them bolted into the forest, going in all sorts of directions. None save Daniel and a single other crusader remained with Adria as she ran, the three of them locating a cave and quickly taking shelter in it. Piling up branches and leaves to cover the entrance, they all let out a sigh of relief as it dawned on them that, for the moment at least, they were safe.

That elation was dampened by the screams outside, as crusaders were killed.

**000-000-000-000**

"What was that thing?" Adria asked, disturbed by the still echoing screams of the dying crusaders outside of the cave. They had been in there for around three hours, and still the crusaders outside yelled in pain. One crusader had followed Daniel and Adria as they ran into the cave, and another had appeared an hour before, claw marks on his arms and legs. He had told them his name was Koros, and that he had had worse, though of course they knew this was incorrect. They had never come across something like this, and they knew it.

Koros answered Adria's question a few seconds after she asked it. "I do not know," he said, "But it was the most powerful beast I have ever faced. It was grey, and its skin was leathery, but apart from that I do not know." Daniel nodded, thankful for the information, however small. A thought occurred to him, and he looked at Koros before speaking. "Did you notice any weak points in particular on the creature, anything at all?" Koros shook his head. "No, I am afraid I did not. I was too busy running for my life."

Daniel thought hard about the creature, before a thought occurred to him. This seemed a little familiar. He remembered a mission SG-4 had undergone in the period between the final defeat of Anubis and the discovery of the Ori. It had been a routine survey that had gone wrong, an animalistic being having slaughtered half of the team before they had gotten through the gate. Another member of the team had later died from the injuries sustained. Another member had also been poisoned by a bite wound, and it had been a very close call, the doctor in the facility only just managing to create an anti-toxin. The survey had been a bust, but the team HAD managed to take a survey of the atmosphere, and had detected a electromagnetic anomaly that had no visible affect. Daniel had only briefly seen the readings, but he remembered that Sam had theorised that recreating the anomaly of the atmosphere would effectively block an advanced human's powers, which was what a prior was, in essence. As Adria possessed the same form of abilities due to her own advanced nature, this was a plausible explanation as to what had happened to them in regards to their abilities being blocked.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he knew where they were, they were one step closer to getting off of the planet.

**000-000-000-000**

"So this creature's bite is deadly?" Adria asked after Daniel explained the situation.

"Yes, the poison is incredibly painful, and without a cure, almost certainly lethal. I would not advise letting it bite you." Daniel replied. "Our powers do not work here, so we can't break its neck with telekinesis or something of the like. "

Adria nodded. "At least it is something." She said. "Now, do you have any idea where the Stargate is located?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know how far, or in which direction. But if we could find the navigation cortex of a fighter, or even better, a working fighter, we would be able to triangulate its position. We need to head back to the wreckage, and see if we can locate one. Of course, first we have to survive the night."

They settled down in the cave, organising watches, and then they slept.

**000-000-000-000**

Alien bird chirped in the trees as day came. Rising from their slumber, Adria, Daniel and Koros spent the day searching the wreckage, finding destroyed fighters, but nothing useful, until, at around 2:00 p.m. Earth time, they finally located a Navigation Cortex. After another hour or so of tinkering, the Cortex activated with a buzz, a pulse of blue energy coming from it as it used the other functioning Cortex's range to create a rudimentary map of the area.

Daniel pointed to a position. "There." He said. "There's the gate."

It was barely visible in the canopy, but still there. Daniel looked up at the sky, grimacing. "It seems that we need to move quickly. Night is coming, and that is when this thing hunts."

And so they set off, the sun seemingly falling from the sky and night replaced day. A guttural roar was heard as the creature began its hunt, and they sped up their pace, the threat of attack spurring them on. A growl was heard, and Daniel turned to see a figure in the tree line, loping towards them on all fours. "Run!" he yelled, all three of them taking off at their fastest speed in an attempt to escape the beast. After twenty minutes of running, they managed to finally reach the Stargate, but their escape was not meant to be. Stumbling, Adria turned to see the beast leap at her.

To her credit she did not scream as the creature's jaws clamped down on her arm.

**=D Cliffhanger for you guys. Well, that's all for today folks. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and remember: If you review a leprechaun will jump out the screen, shower you with skittles yelling "Taste the Rainbow", then explode into magical gold.**


End file.
